Love's Celebration
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: Sequel to Love's Alliance. Six months after the wedding, Padme has a surprise for her husband on Lover's Day. Obidala.


**Disclaimer: They're not mine; they're George's and I'm only playing with them for a while. :)**

* * *

Obi-Wan was in one of the training rooms with a few initiates, watching them spar and trying to decide which one to take on as his Padawan learner.

It had been six months since he'd married the Queen of Naboo's handmaiden, Padmé Naberrie Amidala, and he'd never been happier. Since the wedding, the two of them were living in the Jedi Temple, in a new Force-inhibited wing for friends of the Jedi and other Knights and Masters for privacy purposes.

He eyed one of the initiates, a young boy named Anakin Skywalker. He was a few days shy of his thirteenth birthday, and Obi-Wan had expressed interest in taking the boy as his Padawan learner. The boy was the first experiment in allowing attachments. For starters, thirteen years before, his mother had come to the Temple seeking sanctuary from her home planet of Tatooine. Her father had been ready to sell her into slavery because she'd become pregnant and couldn't explain how it had happened. When Anakin was born, his mother was allowed to stay in the Temple to raise her baby. So far, Anakin was thriving under her care and the care of the Jedi. He was a happy and cheerful initiate who had a talent for mechanical things. He was always known for fixing and building droids. In fact, his bedroom was usually cluttered with droid parts and projects. He'd even recently helped Obi-Wan with his starfighter, complete with astromech droid.

"So, do you know which one you're going to choose, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

The younger Knight nodded. "I think I'm going to go with my instincts and choose Anakin," he replied.

"Good choice, you have made. A good and diligent student, young Skywalker will be." The diminutive green master was smiling. He looked over at Anakin and the young boy hurried over. Obi-Wan smiled down at the boy.

"Anakin, your skills have impressed me," he began. "And I understand you haven't been taken on as an apprentice by any of the other masters. I would like to take you on as my Padawan learner."

Anakin beamed at the Knight before him and bowed respectfully. "I accept, Master Obi-Wan," he said. "I promise I won't let you down. Will you want me to move into your quarters tonight?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "There's no need for that. We can move you in with Padmé and me in a couple of days. Spend some time with your mother." He smiled and added as an afterthought, "I also meant to thank you for fixing my starfighter and building R4 for me."

"How's she working, Master?"

"Perfectly," came the reply. "I'll see you in a couple of days, all right?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin sensed he'd been dismissed and hurried away, leaving the two masters alone.

"Have plans with Padmé you do?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan laughed.

"A gentleman never tells." He hurried off, leaving Yoda alone.

* * *

Padmé was exhausted, but happy. While it had been a busy day at the Senate, it had also been a productive one; at least she hoped it had been.

Two weeks after her wedding to Obi-Wan, she'd been asked by the queen to serve on the Senate as the representative for Naboo and she'd accepted. As such, she'd been sent two handmaidens, one as a decoy, and another to be trained as one as she got older. To her delight, her decoy was Cordé and the two of them were able to renew their friendship. The younger handmaiden was a twelve, almost thirteen-year-old girl named Dormé. Dormé would be staying close to Padme, learning the tasks of a handmaiden while also being trained in combat and once she was old enough; she and Cordé would take turns being Padme's decoy.

Once the session had adjourned for the day, she'd gone to see the Jedi Healers. Healer Bant Eerin was a long time friend of Obi-Wan's and she and Padmé were quickly becoming friends. The Mon Calamari Healer had put her at ease when Padme described the symptoms she'd been feeling as of late. The healer had asked her a few personal questions, some of which made her blush, and then she did a quick examination. It was as Padmé had suspected, and now she couldn't wait to tell Obi-Wan.

"Milady, if you'll not be needing me, I'd like to go wash up and head to bed," Dormé said hesitantly.

"It's all right, Dormé. Go and get some rest. Cordé's keeping watch, and with the busy day, I'd say you've earned some time to yourself. Besides, Obi-Wan will be here any minute." Padmé was smiling, knowing that her husband of six months had made plans for them for tonight. Not only was tonight their six month anniversary of being married, but it was also the traditional Lover's Day. Who better to celebrate it with than the one you love?

Almost as if to echo her thought, the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped inside. He looked tired, but content. She hurried over to him. "How did it go?" she asked.

"It went well," he replied. "We'll be getting my Padawan learner in a couple of days."

"Who did you choose?" she asked softly. "Was it young Anakin?"

"Yeah, he's a talented boy. Qui-Gon always said he would go far." Obi-Wan said this with a tinge of sadness. A few weeks after their wedding, Qui-Gon had been killed in a battle with a Sith lord on a mission to restore order on the planet Rekam. There wasn't a day when Obi-Wan didn't miss his former mentor. He wanted his wisdom, especially now since he was taking on a Padawan of his own. He shook his head to clear it of these sad thoughts. Tonight was for celebrating, and he knew Qui-Gon would want it no other way for the young couple.

"So, Master Jedi," Padmé purred. "Dormé's in her room for tonight; Cordé's keeping watch outside our quarters; and your new Padawan won't be moving in for a couple of days. What do you have planned?"

He held out his hand to her. "Come with me," he whispered, leading her into their bedroom.

Before he'd gone to watch the initiates, he'd started putting his plans into motion by ordering some Naboo flowers and had sent Dormé to fetch them. The young girl had thought it romantic what the Jedi Knight planned to do for her lady Senator. Of course, at twelve, she found a lot of things romantic. She was at that age and it was perfect for Obi-Wan's plans.

The bed was turned down and covered in pink and red Naboo rose petals, and there was a pink tapered candle burning on the nightstand. Padme smiled as she felt herself being lifted in Obi-Wan's arms and carried to the bed. She sighed softly with pleasure as she felt the petals touch her skin.

"Happy Lover's Day," he whispered in her ear. "Not only that, but it's also been six months since our wedding."

"So, you're killing two banthas with one stone?" she asked.

"You could say that." Before she could retort, his mouth covered hers passionately, gently pinning her to the mattress. He finally tore his lips away from hers so he could undress her. He slowly unlaced the front of her dress, gently pulling it down her shoulders, along with her undergarments and kissing every inch of her skin he exposed.

"Obi-Wan…" she groaned softly as she felt his mouth encircle a dusky nipple. She arched up to give him more access. He smiled wickedly and continued his trail downward, removing her clothes completely and stepping away to watch her writhe helplessly on the bed of roses, yearning for him and only him. After a moment, he began to undress, removing his robe, then his boots, and his tunics and leggings, knowing he was teasing her.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you…are…a…bloody tease…" Padmé groaned in frustration.

"And you love it, my darling," he teased back and crawled onto the bed. He knew she was ready for him and needed no more foreplay. Tenderly gathering her close, he eased himself between her thighs and reached between their bodies to guide himself into her softness.

Padmé felt her body stretching to accommodate him and she groaned. Soon he was completely sheathed inside her and he began to move. It didn't take long for her to find his rhythm and soon they were moving as one.

Before long they were climaxing together, bodies soaring in pleasure, and crying out each other's names.

Padmé couldn't remember how long she lay under Obi-Wan, trembling from the force of their shared climax, but before she knew what was happening, Obi-Wan pulled out of her and rolled onto his side to cuddle her close.

"I love you, my wife, my lover," he whispered. "Happy Lover's Day."

She smiled, gently taking his hand and guiding it down to her belly that was still flat and firm. "And I love you," she whispered. "I have something for you."

His eyes widened as he caught the implication. During their lovemaking, he thought he'd sensed a faint Force signature inside his wife, and now he was sure. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes swimming with happy tears. "Bant confirmed it today."

He cuddled her close, tears starting to stream down his own face into his beard. There were now three things to celebrate: their half-year anniversary, the traditional Lover's Day, and now a new life as a result of their love. He smiled through his tears. He felt like he was truly the luckiest man in the galaxy.

**THE END**


End file.
